


Save Me If I Become My Demons

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Day 3, Delirium, Fever, Gen, Hallucinations, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, James T. Kirk Gets a Hug, James T. Kirk Has Issues, James T. Kirk Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, James T. Kirk Needs a Hug, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Sick James T. Kirk, Tarsus IV, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Captain, wake up. Captain,” Spock said, grabbing the man’s shoulder. “You have a fever and it’s very cold. I need you to stay awake.”“Tommy…” he groaned, but sat up none the less, leaning against the wall of the cave that they were stuck in. “Woah, why’s everything so… fuzzy?”





	Save Me If I Become My Demons

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song My Demons by Starset.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 3: Delirium.

“Captain, wake up. Captain,” Spock said, grabbing the man’s shoulder. “You have a fever and it’s very cold. I need you to stay awake.”

“Tommy…” he groaned, but sat up none the less, leaning against the wall of the cave that they were stuck in. “Woah, why’s everything so… fuzzy?”

“Jim, I am Spock. There is nobody present here named Tommy,” Spock said.

“Oh, hi Spock. What are you doing here?” He blinked rapidly, looking at the mouth of the cave and then back at Spock before frantically saying, “Spock! Spock, this is wrong, you shouldn’t be here…”

“Jim, I believe you are delirious. You’re suffering from a high fever. We are currently on the Planet Nebularal. There was an unanticipated storm and the composition of this planet’s clouds prevents the use of the transporters.”

“That can't be right,” Jim slurred, trying to stand up. “This is the only planet other than Earth that I’ve been to. Wait, that can’t be right…”

“Jim, I must ask that you sit back down,” Spock said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down, making sure only to touch where his sleeve was covering his arm.

“What- what’s happening?” Jim asked, just barely aware enough to start to panic. “Spock, I need- I can’t-”

Jim reached out and grabbed Spock’s hand. Spock jumped, raising his shields at the intrusion. Upon letting them down a bit, he could hear Jim’s mind projecting the thought, “Help, please, I can’t- Spock, I don’t know what’s happening,” and he realized that Jim had almost completely dropped his shields in order to let him in.

Spock slowly let down his shields and reached out, Jim immediately latching on the familiar presence. Spock hadn’t ever been in his head before, but he still recognized him. Spock gently pushed through the fog surrounding Jim’s mind, aiming to find the memories that he was currently mixing with reality without disturbing any others.

Spock has to shield Jim’s mind from his own when he realized what he was seeing. He was good at controlling his emotions, but even a full Vulcan would have had an emotional response to what Spock had just seen. Tarsus IV. Jim had been on Tarsus IV.

Spock pulled out of Jim’s mind and took a moment to get his emotions in check before addressing Jim.

“Jim, it’s 2260, we’re on the planet Nebularal. What you’re seeing isn’t real.”

“Spock…”

At that, Spock, to use a human saying, thought,  _ Fuck it. _ He let go of Jim’s hand and pulled the other man into his arms, resting his chin on his head.

“You’re safe, Jim,” he said softly, projecting calm towards Jim’s rattled mind. “You’re safe.”

Jim relaxed, the contact reassuring him that he was, at the very least, not alone. He leaned against Spock, closing his eyes. Spock stayed in his mind, ensuring that he didn’t fall asleep.

“Thank you, Spock,” Jim mumbled.

“Of course, Jim.”


End file.
